Rooftop Rehash
by Van Darksyd
Summary: After an incident, Sam wants to be clean.


I love this city. I'm standing on top of the apartment building, looking out over Seattle. It's beautiful at night. I smile into the wind, tinged with exhaust, garbage, and the earthy, welcome smell of a coming rain. I love rain in the city. It always seems like it's a cleansing thing, like the rain washes away everything, and lets you start over again. My smile subsides a bit. I wish I could start over. I wish I could start the night with " Carly, I'm madly in love with you, and have been for almost a year. Is there any chance you might be interested in going out on a date with me?" But, no, that's not what happened. I just jumped her, right in the middle of a conversation. We had been talking about something, I don't remember what, mostly cause I wasn't listening.

I was staring. Staring at her, her lips, her neck, her eyes, whatever fell under my gaze, and out of nowhere, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. She stiffened immediately, and my hand somehow found it's way to the back of her neck, holding her to me. She was electric, I could feel her tingling on my lips, and I never wanted to let go. But she wanted me to. Bad. She shoved me back, almost all the way off the couch, and then she slapped me. Don't get me wrong, I've been slapped before. You don't grow up like me and not get into a fight or two. But this was different. This was Carly Shay, my best friend, whose never been in a fight, not counting the Shelby Marx thing. This was someone I had been around every day, someone I had thought would always be my friend. I didn't blame her, really. I did sort of assault her.

I sigh into the wind. I fucked up bad. She's gonna hate me forever for this. I feel the first drops of rain hit me on the head, but I don't move. I could use a cleansing tonight. The rain picks up til I'm soaked, but I just stand there, gazing into the darkness and dwelling on the fact that I'm an idiot. The rain's cold, like I had hoped it would be. I 'm shivering, but I can't bring myself to care. I want a cigarette, but it's too wet, and I'm almost certain they're ruined anyway. They're in my pocket, and there's not a dry spot on me. I walk across to the edge of the roof, and step up onto the wall. I've never been afraid of heights. I look down toward the ground far beneath me. I could pretend I was a raindrop, falling, falling, down to the concrete below, and onto some unlucky lady's umbrella. I chuckle to myself at that little vision. Splat.

I shake my head and turn around, stepping back onto the roof proper. Wouldn't want a gust of wind at the wrong time to headstart my little raindrop fantasy. That would suck for everyone involved, especially the unlucky umbrella lady. I hear the door to the roof open, but I ignore it. I can hear footsteps at my back, but I don't turn around. I've never been taken by surprise before. The footsteps draw even with me. I glance over at Carly, and I'm a little surprised, but not much. I look away, and continue to gaze out at the skyline. It's even prettier in the rain. I glance over quickly at Carly. She's prettier in the rain too.

"You're gonna catch cold. Come back inside." Well, at least she doesn't hate me. I turn and look at her awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. It's just, we've been friends for so long, I was afraid to just say anything. I didn't want to ruin..." I stop when she smiles at me, her hands moving to her hips. I open my mouth to keep talking, when she plants her lips on mine. I stiffen up for a second, then relax into her. After a few seconds, she moves back a little bit, her hands fiddling with the tie I decided to wear today. "I'm sorry I slapped you. Now come inside. We need to get out of these wet clothes, before we get sick." She's got a genuinely evil smile on her face, and I think I'm in love all over again.

We rush down the stairs to her apartment, and before I know it, we're out of our clothes, and Carly's head is moving down my chest, trailing kisses toward my navel, and lower. Oh. My. God. Carly is...wow. She's good. Really good. I can't believe it. I wonder for a second where she learned this sort of thing. But then, I don't think about anything for a few minutes. I can hear myself saying her name over and over. When I come back from unholy-great-orgasm-land, Carly's lying on her side on the floor next to me, smiling. "You enjoying yourself?" I smile before catching her face in my hands, kissing her like I'm drowning and she's the air I need. We spend the rest of the night exploring each other and talking aobut what the future might hold for us. She says she's not sure about it, but I don't care. I could take the world down if Carly was there with me.


End file.
